gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice
Ice was a Homeworld Gem who has since then joined the Crystal Gems, and an original Gemsona created by GemCrust. Appearance Ice has a small build and she has pale turquoise skin and short, wavy blue-off white hair that slightly curves up at the top. She has a small upturned nose and a small smile. She has oval-shaped, round eyes with sky blue irises. Homeworld (Initial) She has a sleeveless, blue top with dark blue pants tucked into navy boots. The boots have triangular tops and the navy shapes on her top and pants form a Blue Diamond insignia, akin to Lapis Lazuli. Crystal Gem (Current) She has a navy tank whose bottom is cut into an inverted triangle with pattens blue pants tucked into nile blue navy boots. She wears navy blue wrist bracers with pattens blue stars. Personality Ice is anxious, quiet and quirky. She is also very competitive. Abilities Ice possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions With canon Gems * When fused with Bismuth, they form Bornite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Yellow Pearl, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Blue Pearl, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Phosphosiderite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Cinnabar. * When fused with Ruby (Navy), they form Cinnabar (Navy). * When fused with Sapphire, they form Ajoite (previously Mimetite). * When fused with Peridot, they form Mixite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Aqua Aura. * When fused with Jasper, they form Shattuckite (previously Microcline). * When fused with Jasper (Skinny), they form Shattuckite (Skinny) * When fused with Yellow Diamond, they form Zaratite (previously Champagne Diamond). * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Angelite (Rose Quartz). * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Angelite (Steven). * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Kyanite. * When fused with the Centipeetle Mother, they form the Corrupted Fusion. * When fused with Stevonnie (or Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran), they form Angelite (Stevonnie). * When fused with Greg Universe, and Steven Universe they form Angelite (Steven and Greg). * When fused with Garnet (or Ruby and Sapphire), they form Auralite. * When fused with Opal (or Amethyst and Pearl), they form Celestine. * When fused with Rainbow Quartz (or Rose Quartz and Pearl), they form Tanzan Quartz. * When fused with Smoky Quartz (canon) (or Amethyst and Steven), they form Lepidolite. * When fused with Sardonyx (or Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl), they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Sugilite (or Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst), they form Sogdianite (previously Pruskite). * When fused with Alexandrite (or Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst), they form Rainbow Fluorite (previously Parisite). * When fused with Malachite (or Jasper and Lapis Lazuli), they form Moss Agate. * When fused with Pearl and Peridot, they form Bowenite. * When fused with Amethyst and Peridot they form Unnamed Peridot/Amethyst/Ice Fusion * When fused with Pearl and Jasper, they form Ferrierite. * When fused with Pearl and Ruby, they form Sarkinite. * When fused with Sapphire and Pearl, they from Scorzalite * When fused with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli, they form Lavendulan. * When fused with Pearl and Lapis Lazuli, they from Jeremejevite * When fused with Rose Quartz and Lapis Lazuli they form Aurichalcite. * When fused with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, they form Vauxite. * When fused with Peridot and Rose Quartz, they form Cuprite (Rose Quartz). * When fused with Peridot and Steven, they form Cuprite (Steven). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Ruby, Jasper, and Amethyst, they form Erythrite. * When fused with Amethyst, Skinny Jasper, and Carnelian they form Cranberry Zandrite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Sapphire, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby, they form Scheelite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Jasper, Eyeball, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Carpholite. * When fused with Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst, they form an Unnamed Jasper/Amethyst/Lapis/Ice Fusion. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Lapis Lazuli, they form an Unnamed Lapis/Pearl/Ice/Rose Fusion. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Blue Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. With other GemCrust Gems * When fused with Heliodor, they form Devilline. * When fused with Marshallsussmanite, they form Hlousekite. * When fused with Pyrope (navel gem), they form Nepheline. * When fused with Orange Sapphire, they form Orpiment. * When fused with Ice (back gem), Ice (right hand gem), Ice (navel gem), Ice (eyeball gem), Ice (forehead gem), and Ice (hip gem), they form Ice (septuple fusion). Fusions With Gemsonas * When fused with Scolecite, they form Harmotome. * When fused with Moonstone, They form Azurite. * When fused with Topaz (Topaz Universe), they form Wavellite. * When fused with Pyromorphite, they form Ocean Agate * When fused with Topaz. they form Shigaite. * When fused with Snow Quartz, they form Amblygonite * When fused with Dioptase, they form Larimar. * When fused with Red Diamond, they form Phantom Quartz. * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Blue Aragonite. * When fused with Sunstone, they form Pallasite. * When fused with Andesine, they form Tanzanite. * When fused with Amber they form Apophyllite. * When fused with Moonstone (or Orthoclase and Albite), they form Selenite. Unique Abilities .]] * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Ice is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. She can use these ice constructs as tools objects, weapons, and other items as well. ** Sentient Creatures: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Ice. These creatures are made of ice and snow, and can be summoned at any time. ** Ice-bot: Since Ice can manipulate ice, she form herself a robot made in ice, with it, she can fight large Gem fusions, like Malachite. the whole robot would only consist the body, but Ice, herself, be the head of it, controlling it as, though she's a remote control. Whatever moves she make, her robot copies. * Thermo-Emotional Link: Ice's powers can activate unintentionally when experiencing strong emotions. When angry, she can make the surrounding area snow or hail, or even accidentally freeze herself. * Thermo Regulation: The area around Ice is typically dropped by 20 degrees (Fahrenheit or Celsius is unspecified), but this can be controlled and prevented with training. * Cryo-Breath: Ice can blow frosty or icy breath in great clouds, presumably to freeze enemies or coat them in enough dense snow and ice to hinder movement. * Healing: As Ice Gems were primarily created for the War to recover and heal damaged Gems from battle, Ice possesses the ability to heal cracked gemstones. But these abilities are to a lesser extent than Rose Quartzes. Relationships Ice has had a complicated relationship with the Crystal Gems. When they first met, they did not get along, but over time she learned to tolerate them, and then eventually befriended them (to varying degrees). Garnet Recently, Garnet (who knew that at the time Ice had been reporting back to Yellow Diamond) put her trust in Ice and asked her to take a "vacation", to see Earth and travel, and better appreciate the planet. So Ice did, and upon returning, is now a fully pledged Crystal Gem. Ice seems to be indifferent towards Garnet as a whole, but respects her greatly as a leader, and follows Garnet's every order. They also seem to have a mutual understanding of one another, but can clash on certain topics. Amethyst Amethyst is one of the three Gems Ice has romantic feelings for. These feelings extend to how she feels about Opal (and in turn means that Cinnabar has feelings for Opal as well). Jasper One of the Gems Ice has a crush on; their relationship is based around Ice's desire (or possibly previous desire) to be like a Quartz, as she felt small and weak, especially since Jasper put her down after a battle. Their relationship seems to have evolved the most over time, as evidences by Shattuckite's many different regenerations. Since Jasper's corruption, Ice took her bubble and tried to talk to her but to no avail, she brought Jasper's bubble back to Amethyst to keep what she did in secret. Lapis Lazuli The third Gem that Ice has a crush on, which has been revealed recently. According to GemCrust, Ice likes the way Lapis is able to manipulate water, as she thinks it’s beautiful. "And besides it’s hard to know someone for hundreds of years and fuse with them and not feel something for them". Since Lapis's encounter with Jasper, Ice has been avoiding Lapis despite she doesn't care about it. After rescuing and taking care of her after she regenerate, they talked about what happened with Jasper and were able to become friends again. Pearl Pearl and Ice's relationship has been quite complicated in the past. However, as stated in context of Tanzan Quartz's new form, Pearl and Ice have deepened their bond "for now". Ice has also shown desire to own a Pearl of her own "to show off", and it has been stated that Ice didn't get along with the Crystal Gem Pearl in the past because she was unable to own one, being too low in the Homeworld Caste system. As evidenced when dancing to form Lavender Quartz, she is shy to have Pearl lead their dance. Steven Universe Steven and Ice show to actually have a great friendship and loyalty towards each other as it shows in several artworks, despite Steven being the son of Rose Quartz, which she had some issues with. Rose Quartz She blames Rose for her hardships during the war, and the fact that after the war ended she was stranded on earth and couldn't go back to homeworld. She got into a fight with Rose about having her own room in the Temple and she stormed off and literally walked around the world which took two years. Peridot Before Ice officially aligned with the Crystal Gems (and was still a reporter to Yellow Diamond), she considered Peridot's defection to Earth traitorous. Now, however, they have improved their relationship (as evidenced by Mixite) by communicating more. She also finds Peridot hilarious, especially for a technician. Ruby Ruby and Ice seem to get along when necessary. Ruby's desire to win at everything can sometimes make Ice irritated or annoyed, and her fiery personality and the way she lets her anger control her usually makes Ice try to avoid Ruby if possible. The two share a mutual understanding of one another, even if they most likely contrast to their personalities and abilities unlike how Sapphire and Ruby's personalities and skills contrast. Sapphire Ice views Sapphire as a valuable friend and ally, not only because of her abilities, but because of her demeanor and stoic personality, Ice finds it easy to confide in Sapphire about thing she wouldn’t with others. Because of this, Sapphire probably knows Ice a bit better then any of the other Gems except Ruby. Bismuth Ice and Bismuth work well with each other, due to Bornite's personality. Ice finds Bismuth "amusing" and funny. However, the reaction Ice has towards the Breaking Point is unknown. Blue Diamond As Ice was made for her, it entitles some feelings of loyalty admiration and respect, but she prefers not to think about Blue Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158789681512/how-does-ice-feel-about-blue-diamond Trivia * Her dance styling is acro dance.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/125151151827/ * Ice gets a little too competitive sometimes.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/125014875682/ * Ice's gemstone is unique, and does not melt. It's made out of an alien form of ice that it does not melt even when submerged in magma. * Ice came to Earth once the warp pad systems were set up and was placed in charge of transporting gem tech and equipment. As time went on, she kept the Communication Hub up and running along with other small Gems. Communicating with other planetary gem systems was keen in keeping things together. * When the Rebellion started and things were thrown into chaos, Ice wanted to be a Gem warrior and fight for Homeworld, but due to her stature and abilities, she was deemed unfit for combat. Instead, she was given the task of retrieving fallen Homeworld Gems by bubbling them and sending them back to various bases set across earth. * After a while of complaining, she was tested by Jasper to see if she was combat worthy. Needless to say, she was badly defeated and this defeat left her feeling inferior. Now she believes that fusion is the only way for her to feel stronger. * Gemcrust changed Ice's gem placement from the back of her left hand to her sternum on Janurary 25th, 2016. * Ice intentionally froze herself as an act of protection when the Homeworld used their Corrupting Light against the Crystal Gems at the end of the war. *After joining the Crystal Gems, she returned to the Prime Kindergarten to look for and bubble leftover cluster fusions that she helped create, out of remorse. * Ice occasionally eats food, particularly Lion Lickers, hot dogs, crayons, and glass. She does not like any hot foods. * She prefers Steven's video games over watching Camp Pining Hearts. ** One that she enjoys is called Creature Crossing, as it allows her to live out her desire to be a leader of some kind. * Ice enjoys sleeping. * She keeps a diary. * She admires Quartz Gems (which has translated into her past appearances and possibly her crushes on both Jasper and Amethyst). * Ice dislikes humans to a small extent, due to being poofed and nearly shattered by one during the War. * Ice was actually made for Blue Diamond, but had recently worked for Yellow Diamond. * She keeps her sword in a block of ice back at her mountain base.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158088340492/ * She created trophies out of the humans she liked by freezing them solid and storing them in a secret location. This is her darkest secret.[5] * Ice's favorite place on Earth is the Mariana Trench.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158411005322/what-is-the-place-on-earth-favorite-of-ice * When first creating Ice, GemCrust intended her to use he/him gender pronouns. In the end they decided to have her use her/she pronouns like all other canon Gems except for Steven.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158413972462/did-ice-used-to-be-a-boy-when-she-had-her-gem-on Gemology Gemstone Information * Although many people do not think about Ice as a mineral, it is in fact a mineral just as much as Quartz is. ** It is a naturally occurring compound with a defined chemical formula and crystal structure, thus making it a legitimate mineral. * All Ice is colorless, unless impure. * Flaws and cracks cause it to be white. Gemstone References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Ices Category:Fix Appearance Category:Original Characters